overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight Watch
Knight Watch is a 2020 Sci Fi/ Fantasy game made by Blizzard and Bethesda. The game is set in 1175 and incorporates the characters in medieval roles. The premise that Blizzard has released so far follows the story of Rhett Adamson, called the "Hell Hound", a mercenary leading The Pack, comprising of Jamison Fawkes (The Rat), Mako Rutledge (The Hog), Jesse McCree (The Coyote), Leraud Riscel (The Snake) and Lucio los Santos (The Frog). They travel throughout the land fighting battles and uncovering mysteries for the Maiden of Mercy, Lady Ziegler, the captain of the guard, Lucas Marklovsky, and her father, Lord Reinhardt Wilhelm in combatting Doomfist, a powerful warrior and sorcerer. Gameplay TBA Plot The story begins with a prologue into the story, based loosely in history. The Holy Roman Empire and the Islamic Caliphate are at war in the Crusades. In 1148, the Basilica of the Holy Sepulcher is reconsecrated to the Catholic Church, marking a massive victory for the Empire. After almost two decades of relative peace, however, Egyptian Sultan Saladin rises and rebuilds the Islamic Caliphate, and is poised to retake Jerusalem. This sparks a new Crusade, and numerous Kings and Lords leave their lands with their armies to fight for Christendom. Unfortunately, in doing so, they leave the lands and common folk prey to domestic threats. During this time, a Moorish warrior known as Doomfist comes to Europe, enticed by the prospect of unguarded kingdoms, and begins to utilize black magics to establish his own empire. The Game starts as Lady Angela comes to her father and warns him that Doomfist is encrouching on their land. Lord Reinhardt is skeptical, but knows his daughter is gifted in foresight and visions. Realizing he lacks the manpower to hold off Doomfist, he dispatches Captain Marklovsky to find anyone who would fight under his banner. Upholding his oath of loyalty to Lord Reinhardt, Marklovsky goes incognito to find warriors brave enough to help them. He travels to the local bar, hoping to hear some rumors about any gangs. As he sits at the table in the corner, he watches a mercenary gang called The Pack enter the bar. Marklovsky attempts to recruit each member, but will refuse to talk to him. Marklovsky gets into trouble with a number of Mercenaries and fights them off single handedly. This impresses The Pack, who assist in defeating the Boss. Afterwards Marklovsky offers the job to fight for Lord Reinhardt again. Rhett Adamson, the leader of the group, is visibly disturbed about the job when he learns Lord Reinhardt is Lady Angela's father, but ultimately agrees. Doomfist meanwhile consults his Arch-Mage, Moira, and questions if the plan is workable. Moira claims it is, but time is needed. Doomfist dispatches his lieutenants, skilled merecenary Gabriel Reyes, assassin Amelie LaCroix, Deathweaver Cannais Reed, and the head rogue known as Blacksword. Of the henchmen, Cannais Reed shows a particular interest in Lord Reinhardt and Lady Angela. Marklovsky brings The Pack to the Keep of Lord Reinhardt in Stuttgart. Lady Angela appreciates the Mercenaries fighting for her father, but receives Adamson with spite. Over the course of the game, it is revealed the Lord Reinhardt is not Lady Angela's daughter, but his niece. Adamson and Ziegler both grew up in the Swiss Kingdom of Zurich, where Adamson was serving as a squire to be a knight. On the day of his knighting, a tournament was held, in which Adamson accidentally killed Lady Angela's betrothed because his sword was sharpened, resulting in his being banished. Angered, he reported Lord Ziegler to the Imperial See and falsely accused him of not supporting the Peacekeeping in the middle east. This ultimately resulted in the death of Lord Ziegler and his son by an assassin during the voyage. This caused immense guilt in Adamson, who asked for anyway to repay Angela, but she cursed him instead to wander forever, rejected and scorned. After completing numerous quests for Lord Reinhardt and Lady Angela, including a trek to Sweden to recruit King Torbjorn of the Iron Fold to rebuild the castle's defenses, Doomfist will plea for a truce with Lord Reinhardt. This proves to be a trap, as Moira poisons the chalice of Brotherhood. Reinhardt is not killed, but he is placed in a cursed coma, unable to wake. Reed subdues Genji, Lady Angela's body guard, and her captive and attempts to flee, but Adamson catches him and saves her. Lady Angela, moved by everything The Pack had done for her Uncle and her despite her hateful attitude, says she is not ready to forgive Adamson yet, but if they see the fight through to the end, she wiil. After completing quests for Mercy to find magic herbs for her father, Adamson is left behind to save his comrades. This results in him being captured and sent to Syria as a slave to the Sultan Saladin. After gaining Saladin's trust at the battle of Jerusalem (in which Adamson fought for the Islamic Caliphate) Adamson inspires Saladin to forsake the violent ways of Islam for just a moment and show mercy to the Crusaders. This moves Saladin to let all Crusaders who surrendered to go free unmolested, and subsequently frees Adamson, saying that God still needs him elsewhere. Adamson returns to Europe and arrives at Stuttgart to find Doomfist has put the castle to siege for the last eight months, and supplies are low. Rallying The Pack, Adamson leads the castle defenses to push back Doomfist's army, allowing time for the scavengers to acquire supplies. Upon their retreat however, Doomfist breaks through, and fights a recovering but still weak Reinhardt in single combat. After easily defeating the Lord, Adamson steps forward and eventually either kills or humiliates Doomfist (player choice). Afterwards Reed takes Angela captive and demands the castle's surrender. He reveals that he was the one who sharpened his tournament sword and the assassin who killed Lord Ziegler and his son. Lady Angela manages to slow time around her and telepathically tells Adamson she forgives him and that he needs to do what he must. Confessing he loves her, Adamson throws a spear which pierces both Angela and Reed. Before he dies, Reed warns Adamson that he will return in a body of "metal and malice" and that their fight will be eternal. Adamson attempts to save Angela with the potion that saved her Uncle, but after apparently failing, he despairs and kisses her goodbye. At that moment, Angela is resurrected, brought back by her will and love she felt for Adamson and the Pack for what they had done. The main quest ends with Angela and Adamson embracing each other, with Angela forgiving him and lifting his curse. In a post credit scene, Reed's voice is heard saying he will return in a body of metal and malice. Metal and malice is then looped as history progresses, with Adamson's decedents fighting a metal creature in the War of the Roses, The Spanish Conquista, the Revolutionary War, the Civil War, World Wars 1 and 2, Vietnam, The Gulf War, the War on Terror, and finally the Omnic Crisis, with Rhett Adamson standing face to face with Dethshrid. TBA Quests Main Storyline TBA Side Quests TBA Downloadable Content TBA Soundtrack We are War - Gavin Dunn (Game Theme) Weapons TBA Executions TBA Multiplayer TBA